Delivery of bioactive molecules or chemical compounds to specific sites in vivo can be effected by embedding the molecules or compounds in a matrix. However, a common problem of matrix based delivery systems is the diffusion of compounds embedded in the matrix into the surrounding tissue, changing the concentration of the compound in the matrix and affecting its bioactivity.